sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Moloch
Moloch, "the God Demon of Child Sacrifice", was the main antagonist of the beginning of Sleepy Hollow, with the goal to bring forward the Apocalypse. As such, he was responsible for the raising of the Four Horsemen. Moloch is able to change his appearance, as he first appeared blurred, then changed to having white skin, and then to black skin. His normal form is humanoid, with claws, horns, and demonic voice, speaking Greek. He has demonstrated invisibility, knowledge in magic spells, telekinesis, teleportation, and massive strength. He resides in the parallel dimension known as "Purgatory". Biography Pre-series Moloch was an ancient demon, spoken of in several theological and religious books, including 17th-century poem Paradise Lost by John Milton. In 1774, he approached the dying Abraham Van Brunt and made a deal with him: Abraham would sell his soul to Moloch and become Death, one of the Four Horsemen. In exchange, Abraham would receive Katrina once the Apocalypse began. In the 1800's, he managed to imprison the powerful witch Katrina Crane of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart in Purgatory, as per his agreement with Van Brunt. The first recorded Sleepy Hollow sighting of Moloch was by a farmer who spotted him in 1882, when he appeared near four white trees in Pocantico Grove. He would return centuries later, when he was seen by Abbie and Jenny Mills. Season One Following Moloch's awakening of the Headless Horseman, he has also killed and resurrected police officer Andy Brooks, and instructing him to bring back Serilda of Abaddon to life. He also used Ro'kenhronteys to get to Abbie, and The Shadow Warriors to regain The Lesser Key of Solomon, in order to open the gates to Hell. He had also sent his minions to retrieve Death from his imprisonment yet had his minions stop Death from killing Ichabod. Personality Moloch was pure, deliberate evil. He seeks to corrupt, to destroy, to bring about the End of Days. Moloch's minions were all but expendable pawns to him, whoever they were and did not suffer fools, being very unforgiving to failure, and any promises he makes mean nothing as he will break any if it suits him. He will make use of any and every method possible to meet his ends, no matter how deceitful and underhanded, and cares not how many lives were suffered to achieve his goals. Powers and Abilities As an extremely powerful demon and the bringer of the apocalypse, Moloch had several powers that were unique to him, which he used to get out of Purgatory and destroy all human beings. *'Supernatural Awareness:' *'Spell Casting:' *'Super Stamina:' *'Super Strength:' *'Super Speed:' *'Horns:' *'Claws:' *'Telekinesis:' *'Mind Control: ' *'Astral Projection:' *'Teleportation:' *'Demon Creation:' *'Necromancy:' **'Resurrection:' **'Reanimation:' **'Mediumship:' *'Weather Control' **'Storms:' **'Lightning:' Relationships The General of Four Horsemen As the one behind the creation of the Horsemen of Death and War, Moloch was considered to be the master of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He requires a pact between himself and the person that would become of his horsemen in the process. Abraham/Death As Abraham lay dying, Moloch approached him and offered him Katrina in exchange for becoming the Horseman of Death, which Abraham accepted without question. Jeremy/War During the time he was buried alive in his coffin, Jeremy developed a great hatred and desired vengeance toward the world. Moloch came to him and offered him the chance to obtain revenge as the Horseman of War, and Jeremy accepted the pact and viewed Moloch as his true father, resenting his real parents. However, Moloch did not return any sentiments to Jeremy, seeing him only as a soldier to follow his commands, as well as an expendable pawn. His cruelty towards Jeremy however leads to his demise when Jeremy finally sees Moloch for what he was, and stabs the demon with the Sword of Methuselah. Conquest/Pestilence It was unknown when Moloch came to the Horseman of Conquest/Pestilence, but it was possible that this occurred sometime after the Revolutionary War. It was also possible that this horsemen was acting under Moloch to spread his plague in order to enter the mortal realm. Quotes "First Moloch, horrid King besmear'd with blood of human sacrifice, and parents tears..." - Abbie Mills, quoting Paradise Lost "Not Katrina..." - Moloch letting Ichabod know that Katrina didn't summon him "Come out and face me Moloch...or are you afraid?" - Ichabod attempting to taunt Moloch "I offer this warning: 'The Saint's name is a sign. When you know my meaning, War will take form. Then, the end of days begins." - Moloch prophesying the Apocalypse "Your death is assured, you and the Second Witness." - Moloch prophesying Ichabod's death "I touched her soul once. Soon, it will be mine forever, then you will give it to me." - Moloch prophesying Abbie's soul Image Gallery Screen_Shot_2013-09-24_at_6.16.56_PM.png|Moloch lurking. Moloch Paradise Lost.png|Moloch as depicted in Paradise Lost. Normal_sleepyhollow0101-3013.jpg|Moloch in the World Between Worlds. Moloch.png|Moloch holds Abbie in his grasp. Moloch2.png|Moloch holds Abbie in his grasp. Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 4.09.10 PM.png|Moloch lurking above Andy Brooks sleepy-hollow-moloch.jpg|Moloch as he stands above Ichabod Moloch2 (2).png|Moloch speaking to Jeremy. Sleepy-Hollow-2x05-13-1024x708.jpg|Moloch hovering over Jeremy. moloch.jpg Behind the Scenes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists